


Cut Down

by BedazzledChocolate



Series: Gawain is a serial killer [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Threats of Violence, pellinore has no rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledChocolate/pseuds/BedazzledChocolate
Summary: Tor and Gawain have a conversation after the death of King Pellinore
Series: Gawain is a serial killer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cut Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynier/gifts).



"Hey kid." Tor nearly jumped out of his chain mail when a cold hand clapped his shoulder. The person greeting him, first son of King Lot, Gawain.

"I heard about your father." The knight said, a sympathetic grin on his face. Tor could feel the creases of the other knight's glove dig into his shoulder. "It's a shame."

Tor turned around to face Gawain, offering a weak smile in return. "Oh. Thanks..." He studied the other's face, somewhat nervously, remembering what his brother said to him. He saw nothing alarming in the expression of the other. So he allowed himself a tiny calmness. "I barely knew him, it's not a loss."

"I know what it's like to loose a dad." The other knight continued, almost ignoring Tor's response. "If you need any help dealing with it, I'm here."

Tor was wary, even more than the usual distrust he held for his fellow knights. He quickly glanced around the hall looking for anyone who might be watching. But everyone had already left, going outside to watch the current tournament.

"Thanks but, I don't need any help right now." He glanced to the door. "You probably want to watch the tournament, I- I heard Lancelot's doing well." He hoped the mention of Gawain's favorite knight (besides himself), would do anything to lessen the tension of the room."  
"We're not on speaking terms right now actually.." The other responded flatly. "We disagreed on some of my recent actions."  
Tor swallowed nervously. He had a guess on what that meant.   
The other's face was illuminated by the midday sun, which poured in from the open windows. Tor tried to keep his breathing slow.

"How have your brothers been dealing with it?" I'm sure they're devastated!" He sounded almost cheerful.

"They've been handling it." He kept his answer short. "We all have."  
They were quiet for a few moments, the other considered him with cold steely eyes, before moving his gaze to his own belt, a sheath holding his Damascene knife. Tor's heart skipped a beat in his chest.

The other's hand grabbed the cloth at his chest pulling him in close, to the other's face. What scared him the most though was that Tor couldn't feel his breath, despite how close they were. He didn't fight, aware that the other was a much better combatant then him.

"We're okay for now Tor," The other hissed. "but by god, if I ever see your father in you, I will not hesitate to cut you down." the other's words were like venom to Tor's ears.

"He deserved it." Tor blurted out in a panic. Saying anything that would give him a chance at surviving this encounter. The other considered him. "He was a terrible person. I think he deserved it."

"That's unexpected." The other said, almost surprised. He laughed for a moment in a weirdly friendly way, a far cry from the subtle threat from just a moment ago. "But certainly not unwelcome." After a tense moment he let go of Tor and stepped back 

"I won't tell anyone that you..." Tor didn't know what he was saying, panic made him impulsive.

"I certainly hope so." Gawain responded. "If I did it... No one has said I did it."

"They haven't." His voice wavered slightly. "I won't."  
Gawain nodded.

"Good." 

Luckily for Tor he never did end up crossing the other's path as an enemy. He wasn't dumb, far from it, and he knew how the game worked. As long as he wasn't perceived by Gawain as a threat, or as an enemy, he wouldn't get hurt.   
After the encounter he became uncomfortably aware of the other's actions. Noticing that behind his incredible politeness, and perceived weakness in comparison to others, he was neither though.  
Tor never said anything though. He didn't desire to get cut down.


End file.
